


Bloom

by ahollipop



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, flowers are fun, idk if you noticed but they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahollipop/pseuds/ahollipop
Summary: After having discovered something new to add to her garden, Haru just had to tell Makoto about it.





	Bloom

It was Friday, and classes for the students of Shujin Academy had ended an hour ago already. Haru hadn't gone home yet, though. Instead, she stood at the rooftop, putting some gloves on and getting the items she needed to care for her plants, just as she did on most school days. It was a habit that she cherished, and she couldn't see herself not doing it anymore.

As Haru began to prepare the soil for the new seeds she would plant, as careful as ever, she heard the door to the rooftop slowly open up and a familiar voice call out to her.

"Haru? You're still here?" the voice asked.

"Oh, Mako-chan," Haru said as she wiped her hands and got back up from her crouching position to look at Makoto, the girl who had just entered. "I was just getting ready to plant some new seeds! What are you doing here? Do you need anything?"

"Well, I was just checking for any students that might've been here... This area is pretty much off-limits, you know?" she said, walking closer to the other girl.

"Oh... You're not going to tell on me, are you...?" A look of disappointment spread across Haru's face at the thought of having to change her gardening location. At that point, she was too attached to the rooftop to simply be able to give it up. She didn't want to leave it unless it was absolutely necessary for her to do so.

"I won't, don't worry," Makoto reassured, placing a hand on Haru's shoulder with a soft smile. "I trust you enough to know you're not doing anything bad up here. You can stay."

Haru let out a tiny giggle, making Makoto smile even more. "Isn't that unfair to the other students? The student council president shouldn't be so biased..."

"Maybe it is..." Makoto sighed, letting her hand slide off of Haru's shoulder. "Well, since I've already done what I came here to do in the first place, I should leave you be. You have gardening to do, after all. I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Giving Haru a small wave with her hand, Makoto swiftly turned around in the direction of the door, getting ready to go down the stairs and to get home, thinking her presence would just bother Haru. She also had some homework to do anyway, so it wasn't like she could stay for too long. Even if it might've been nice to spend some more time with the other girl.

"Mako-chan, wait," Haru called out before she could leave. Makoto looked back at her, eyebrows raised, curious about what Haru wanted to tell her. "I have something to show you first. Come here."

With a big grin on her face, Haru motioned with her hand for Makoto to go near her and the planters, so that's what she did. She was really curious about what the girl had to show her.

"Look," Haru said, opening her hand to reveal a few small seeds.

"Seeds?" Makoto asked, tilting her head to take a closer look. "Are they special, expensive seeds or something?"

"Actually," Haru said, scratching the back of her neck, "I don't really know what these seeds are."

"What?" Makoto let out, confused. "How can you not know what they are?"

"Wait, let me rephrase what I said." Haru tapped her chin with her index finger, trying to think of better words. "I don't know the name of the flower that'll grow from these seeds!"

"...Alright, but how? Shouldn't it be written on the packet when you buy them?" Makoto asked, still confused about the situation surrounding these mysterious seeds. She didn't understand how it was possible for Haru not to know what seeds those were.

"The thing is... I didn't buy them," Haru said and leaned down, picking up a small bag that was sitting near the planters. "I found them inside this bag at home. I think they were Father's."

"Oh... Then, how do you know they're flower seeds?"

"Well, I don't, but..." she said, placing the bag down on the floor again, "I have a hunch."

"A hunch?"

Haru gave Makoto a small nod and walked towards her school bag, which was on top of one of the chairs at the corner of the rooftop. She rummaged around inside it, apparently looking for something. Once she found that something, she turned back to Makoto and showed her what she had grabbed.

"A... photo?" Makoto asked, wondering how it was related to the seeds.

"Not just any photo, it's a photo of my mother," Haru said and pointed at the hands of the woman shown in the picture. "She's holding a beautiful flower. See?"

After taking a quick look at the photo, Makoto simply looked at Haru, waiting for her to give her a better explanation of that supposed "hunch". Once Haru understood that meant she should continue talking, she did.

"Before Father became... warped, due to his desires, he was actually a good father. Even without Mother there, he still took good care of me," Haru said, looking down at the picture in her hands with a sad smile on her face. "This flower... It was special to him. He loved it. It reminded him of my mother."

"Oh..." Makoto let out in a whisper. "So, that's why you have that hunch? You think that maybe he kept some of its seeds at home?"

"That's right," Haru said and looked up at Makoto once again. "I never got to learn the flower's name, though."

"Really? He never told you the name?"

"He didn't. Which is why I'm really excited about having found these seeds! If that flower grows from them, I'll be able to hold it in my own hands..." Haru said as she closed her hand in front of her, as if grabbing the air. "Isn't it exciting, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's expression softened as a smile full of warmth spread itself across Haru's lips. She couldn't help but feel warm and happy herself as she saw how enthusiastic the girl in front of her was. "It sure is."

After that, Haru grabbed Makoto's hands in her own and thanked her for listening to her story so intently. Of course, Makoto didn't mind, as she had actually enjoyed listening to it. So, she offered to help Haru with her gardening, now wanting to see her wish fulfilled, which the latter happily accepted. It took a while to be done with it, but both of the girls felt satisfied with the results of their hard work.

For several weeks after that day, Makoto did her best to help Haru with her gardening at least twice every week. Haru told her multiple times that she was very thankful for all the help she was giving her, but it wasn't necessary, as Makoto was probably busy with her student council duties, but Makoto didn't mind. Just seeing the excited expression on Haru's face as she talked about the flowers was enough motivation for her to keep helping her out.

Through these little moments they shared, the two girls grew closer as well. They were talking more, spending more time together, and therefore learning more about each other. They felt a strong bond forming between them, a bond that they couldn't find anywhere else, and it was all because of the seeds.

One day, as Makoto opened her locker, getting ready to go home from school after a long day of hard work, a piece of paper fell out, landing by her feet. The girl stared at it in surprise and placed the bag that she had taken out of the locker on the floor.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself as she bent down and picked it up. She tilted her head slightly and, slowly, not wanting to miss anything that might've been important, the girl read what was written on it.

_Mako-chan!!! _ _You have to come to the rooftop today, it's really important!_

_Love,_

_Haru_

Hurriedly picking her bag up from the floor, Makoto closed her locker, almost forgetting to lock it again, and basically ran to the rooftop, wondering what had happened or what was up with Haru for her to say it was that important.

As Makoto opened the door to the rooftop after quickly going up the stairs, now practically out of breath from running so much, she began calling out to Haru. However, before she could process what was around her, Makoto was cut off by a pair of arms engulfing her in a tight hug.

"H-Haru...!" she said, still surprised. "What was that message about?"

"The flowers, Mako-chan, they're all grown!" Haru said and let go of Makoto, immediately taking hold of her hand afterwards. She pulled her towards the planters and pointed at a bunch of flowers just like the one in the picture she had shown her.

"Wow... They really are beautiful," Makoto let out in a small voice, still flustered from Haru's sudden hug.

"They are," Haru said, looking at them with a soft smile on her face. As Makoto stared at her, it seemed like everything on her face was shining, from her bright eyes to her smile, giving off a warmth that made Makoto feel at ease, even though, for some reason, her heart was beating faster than usual.

Suddenly, Haru let go of Makoto's hand and bent down, looking at all the flowers in the planters. After carefully looking at each of them, the girl plucked out a single flower and got back up, staring at it.

"H-Hey, Haru, are you sure it's okay for you to do that?" Makoto asked, wondering if that would ruin the little garden.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan," Haru said reassuringly. "It's just one."

At that, Haru went silent. She stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at the flower in her hands with a relaxed expression on her face. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Haru?" Makoto broke the silence.

"You know, Mako-chan... This flower really is beautiful," Haru said and let out a giggle. "I think... I think it might be my favourite flower from now on. I love it."

Haru turned back to look at Makoto. A large smile spread itself across her face as she extended the hand in which she held the flower.

"It reminds me of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I created some random story about flowers and Haru's mom :')
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! It's not the first time I write a fanfic, but it's the first time I write about Persona characters so I'm sure it's not that good. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
